


Mahō no Kizuna

by AoiRingo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, I'll add more tags, I'm So Excited, M/M, No Yumenosaki, Yokai AU, Youkai, animal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: I rememberHow you gave me backThe meaning of my lifeWhen I thought I was losing it





	1. Howl

It's unbearable.

Every step I make is painful. The blood doesn't stop and every time is more difficult to walk. I can't even turn back. The smell of the rain is stronger than before, I have to search a shelter.

But it is impossible.

I fall in the middle of the street. At some point, I have reached a residential area without noticing. If I stay here a car might hit me...

But...

Is it really a problem?

I will die soon for the loss of blood...

I close my eyes. The rain starts to fall slowly, it is not a tempest, in fact, this type of rain is kind of refreshing. Dying there won't be that bad... It's true that I regret a lot of things, but a true man should bear with it, he should deal with the sorrow of having failed. My breath is slower, I don't know if is because I am resting after walking a long distance or because I am about to die.  
Suddenly the rain stops and someone touches me. Maybe angels do exist and one has come for me. When I open the eyes, I see an orange haired man holding a blue umbrella, his eyes are sad as he was about to cry.

"I'll save you, nobody deserves to die in a place like this," he lifts me and starts walking fast. He seems sure of where we have to go. I am really at my limit, and before losing my conscience I hear a little whisper coming from the boy. "I won't let anybody die in front of me. Not again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY~  
> I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, maybe it's a bit weird but sooner or later everything will make sense. I also hope that you keep reading the story.


	2. Torn routine

When I leave the veterinary clinic, the rain has stopped. The dog I have saved will be there the whole night. The poor thing has been attacked by another animal or by hunters, the veterinary was in such a hurry that I barely understood what he said. What is sure is that he (because apparently is a male) is a stray dog so I decided to adopt him even if it is a bit hasty. I make a little detour to buy the basics for a dog, the veterinary assistant gave me a leaflet that explains everything about how to take care of your mascot; let's call it mascots for dummies. I’m looking forward to the sequel where they explain how to take care of oneself.

The twilight is at his most beautiful point when I open the door of my apartment. I leave the bags with the stuff for the dog next to the door, and, like every time I enter I look at the image that the mirror gives of me. Orange hair, green eyes, a bit skinnier than two years ago, and blue clothes. I smile bitterly.

“I’m home,” and, as always, nobody answers. I stand there a bit too much, maybe waiting for an answer from the person in the mirror.

I leave the keys in their place and I take off the shoes and the jacket. The daylight is banishing so I open the lights. I go to the kitchen and grab some snacks. Every day the same boring routine, at least today I did something different. Thinking a bit, maybe having a pet would be nice, at least I will have to make new things, even though in the end all would become a routine. I sit on the sofa and I check the messages I have: a pic from Sora, he has won a competition of some online game; a message from my coworker asking if we can exchange the shift; and, one from Shinobu:

«I have to ask you something»

Weird… No emojis, no pics, just this sentence… I reply to the first messages and finally to Shinobu. I could call him, but something is telling me that he wants to speak face to face.

«We can meet tomorrow. Come to the shop at 5!»

…

Maybe I should have put an emoji… Well, too late.

Since he died two years ago my relations have fade slowly, we had the same friends, and somehow, he was the one keeping me with them. Once he was gone, I began to distance myself from them… I have been dating Shinobu for six years, and even my relationship with him has been on the tightrope. I feel how my eyes start to tear up…

I’m a failure.

I promised him.

But I can’t do it.

I can’t be happy without him.

I can’t be happy without my other half.

I fall asleep crying, like every night.

Crying for Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with the new Tetora card (totally necessary note)  
> Have a nice day~


End file.
